temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Davis
Davis is the former owner of Temporary Empire and the brother of William. History When Jaleel transferred to the Lab School of Washington for ninth grade, Davis became one of his first friends there. The pair struck up a somewhat abusive friendship, forming a clique of sorts with Brendan, Michael, and Daniel. This eventually led to Davis being invited to League games with the fledgling group that would eventually become Tempire. Around this time, Davis also joined the Weeb Nation Skype server and became a member of the Old Guard. A Minor Presence The majority of his time in the Skype chat was unremarkable. Towards the beginning, he was referred to as "That Guy That Roy Hates" because it seemed to be his only distinguishing attribute to those who didn't know him in real life. However, this perception began to change after Davis hosted Jaleel, Nico, Max, and Ben for Halloween in 2015, and it was discovered that Davis played Magic. After this, he gained greater prominence (thus shedding his nickname) as one of the various League players who occasionally joined the core group for games. Nonetheless, he remained in the background, with the notable exceptions of beginning the trend of going to prereleases together, and vocally advocating against Max during the Birthday Conflict. The move to Weeb Nation Discord raised Davis's profile somewhat, since the channel system allowed him to participate more in aspects that interested him while tuning out the ones that didn't. Moreover, the consolidation of the friend group gave him a stronger connection to the community, since it pruned out most of the members who he didn't know personally. He nevertheless continued to remain on the periphery, playing League games and hosting Magic events but participating less frequently than most of the other server members and generally not challenging the status quo. Nonetheless, after senior year ended in June of 2018, Jaleel began regularly ridiculing Davis, who put up little resistance. Stepping Into the Spotlight This all changed when, after the Great Schism, Davis was one of the most vocal critics of Jaleel's tyranny and Max saw in him a potential ally. Hoping to win the loyalty of other Old Guard members by giving power to one of their own in a show of good faith, Max made Davis owner of Tempire. However, he vastly overestimated the Old Guard's commitment to Davis, and the attempt failed miserably. Furthermore, Max's scheme would explode in his face when Davis retained ownership and used it to prevent Max's various attempts to discipline Weeb Nation members during their numerous failed attacks on Tempire. At several points, Davis even threatened to delete the server if it became less active than Weeb Nation. The pairing of the most over-controlling member of the group (Max) with the most vacillating often led to tension within Temporary Empire's leadership, which Jaleel exploited several times as a way of causing chaos. Despite this, Davis was not a bad leader. His hands-off approach and tolerance of new members made him a good server owner during peacetime. He was well-liked by several of the server's newer members, such as David and Theodore. However, during times when strong leadership was needed, Davis usually either deferred to Max's judgment (to disastrous effect) or was absent entirely. Stepping Back Out of the Spotlight Moreover, aside from attempting to restrict Max's repressive tendencies, Davis was mostly inactive as an owner for the first six months of Tempire's existence. Though he was still much more prominent in the community than he had been in the past simply by nature of being server owner, his absenteeism reduced his profile to the point where many people did not even know he was owner. This made him seem out of touch with the community, and undermined the perception of him as a leadership figure. Even when he was around, he usually took half-measures in disciplining dissidents (in particular Jaleel and William), which emboldened them to attempt more daring acts of sabotage. These strains would ultimately culminate in the Lady of the Day Debacle when Sayvion refused to respect Davis's authority and Jaleel was free to exacerbate the situation. And Then Stepping Right Back In In early 2019, Davis corrected his trend of inactivity, and participated to the point of earning Frequent status. He befriended Kevin and took part in the brief Apex Legends trend, began cracking down on Sayvion's antics, and encouraged members to play Civilization and Street Fighter with him. Under his leadership, Nolan, Regan, and William all returned to the server despite leaving in the past. He also invited Andrew, a friend of his from Vassar, who quickly rose to Frequent status and endeared himself to the community. However, his previous inactivity remained a mark of shame, which Jaleel and Sayvion would use to spearhead a wave of complaints about Davis's capability as an owner. Although he was clearly improving in his role, this pace was too slow for his critics. Moreover, Davis's prestige was damaged by a series of missteps including causing Isaac's temporary departure, taking too long in convincing Tova to join Tempire, endorsing a Minecraft server where the Old Guard ended up abusing Tempire members, and placing his faith in William and Daniel, both of whom would turn on him and lambast the state of the server. These blunders, coupled with Sayvion and Jaleel's ceaseless crusade against Davis's leadership, ultimately led to Tempire's first-ever ownership election (which ended in a tie between Sayvion and Davis). Over the following month, due to a series of developments, Max and Daniel would also join the electoral fray. During the second election, after Max achieved a clear majority of votes and Daniel ragequit the server, Davis ceded power peacefully to Max. He then became a server moderator and Tempire's unofficial second-in-command. As an additional consequence of the second ownership election, Davis finally severed ties with Jaleel. Jaleel's mockery, which had been ongoing for over a year, finally peaked with Jaleel writing an entire poem about why the non-Daniel candidates were bad and lambasting Tempire as incurably worse than Weeb Nation Skype. This, coupled with Jaleel's repeated pranks on Davis in Tempire's survival server, led Davis to declare his friendship with Jaleel to be over. From that point onwards, he would insist that he wanted nothing to do with Jaleel, which did little to dissuade Jaleel from continuing to deride him. Too Much Spotlight is Bad for Your Skin Davis's rigid style of moderation would repeatedly clash with Sayvion's lackadaisical use of authority, causing them to continue their feud despite neither of them having won the election. Sayvion would attempt various tactics to try and dethrone Davis from even being a moderator, including inviting a fake account to the server, creating an alternative server to Tempire that Davis was excluded from, forming and formalizing a clique called the "Goons" composed of people who hated Davis, and ultimately holding an election to have Davis ousted as moderator. This backfired, however, when the election revealed that most people disagreed with Sayvion's hatred of Davis, and Sayvion was demoted from Moderator to Rotating Admin. The ADHDking is Dethroned Even after this, Sayvion continued to resent Davis, and set his sights on a new form of retaliation: messing with Davis's "ADHDking" nickname. From the very beginning, Davis had always insisted on his nickname in the server being ADHDking, even though everyone else in the server used their actual names (This also allowed him to have his name at the top of the sidebar, since it was sorted alphabetically). However, when Sayvion was campaigning for owner, he decried this privilege as an example of Davis's elitism. Though Davis tried to placate him by changing his name to "ADHDking (Davis)" instead, this did little to assuage the perception that Davis was receiving special treatment. After Max became server owner, he compromised further by forcing Davis to use "Davis (ADHDking)" instead. Nonetheless, Sayvion and his followers continued to resent this unique exemption, and when Sayvion had his turn as Rotating Admin he seized the chance to bring Davis down to his level. On the 8th of December, he enacted an impromptu rule that everyone had to use their real names, which was obviously targeted at Davis (ironically, Sayvion, who had been nicknamed "S0XX" up until that point, was forced to change his name to "Sayvi" in accordance with his own new rule). After he and Davis spent the entire evening changing his nickname back and forth, Max fired both of them, choosing to employ a hammer rather than a scalpel. Sean and Andrew, both part of the admin rotation, were given Moderator status to compensate for Davis's demotion and the resulting regulation vacuum. Nothing Ever Really Ends Despite the preservation his nickname and Sayvion being rendered powerless, Davis viewed the events of the 8th as an absolute loss. This, coupled with Jaleel briefly intensifying his campaign of criticism and the stress of exams, pushed Davis to the brink of a breakdown. However, he pushed through this and even regained a fragment of his power by competing in the leadership pageant, which allowed him to join the admin rotation. Conclusion Nowadays, in contrast to the inoffensive anonymity that characterized his past, Davis is one of the most well-known members, although this is due as much to his infamy as it is to his participation. He contributes frequently and in a variety of ways, has invited many of the people closest to him to Tempire , and is at the forefront of regulating the server. He has also been involved in an ongoing cold war: him and his supporters against Sayvion and his followers. Politics Davis is the de facto elitist liberal of the server. In the words of Lenny Bruce, he understands everything except the people who don't understand him. To this end, Davis assumes it not only logical but "basic responsibility" to see the world the way he does, and looks down on any divergence (with the exception of a few close supporters). His policies include censorship in the interest of political correctness (using the bot to ban certain words), weakness in the face of hostile powers (urging constant forgiveness for the Old Guard despite their disdain for Tempire), and dismissing complaints about his leadership as personal attacks rather than legitimate grievances. Some members of the server have likened him to Hillary Clinton, similar to how Sayvion is likened to Donald Trump. Pretentious Metaphor Davis's personality can best be described through the metaphor of an Amerikaner (loosely translated in English as "black-and-white cookie"). A black-and-white cookie consists of an unassuming cookie base, whose face is 50% chocolate frosting and 50% vanilla frosting. Because of how each flavor throws the other into stark contrast, half of the cookie is permanently unpleasant, while the other half will be perpetually enjoyable. Davis is the same way. He has several extremely admirable qualities, all of which serve to make his unappealing ones even more obvious. He can be considerate, well-read, and skilled at strategy games. However, he is also: * Arrogant: Davis brags excessively, suffers from a Messiah complex that makes him unbearably naive, has more hubris than the main character in a Greek tragedy, and becomes extremely defensive whenever anyone sincerely insults him. * Lazy: Despite being the owner of Temporary Empire he has never taken the time to learn how Discord works or to get to know most of the community. * Sycophantic: In the past, his usual response to Jaleel and William's hateful antics was to decide that they did nothing wrong and to actively enable them to continue sabotaging the server. * Insensitive: Davis has a history of describing in excessive detail his sexual exploits, usually to an unenthusiastic audience. He also uses @everyone in a server where the central tenet is don't use @everyone. * Callous: Davis's opinion of fun is that it is a zero-sum game, and the Magic decks and League champions he plays reflect that all too well. Category:League of Legends Category:The Old Guard